Problem: Let $\triangle ABC$ be an isosceles triangle such that $BC = 30$ and $AB = AC.$ We have that $I$ is the incenter of $\triangle ABC,$ and $IC = 18.$ What is the length of the inradius of the triangle?
Let's sketch our triangle first. Knowing that the incenter is the intersection of angle bisectors, we draw the angle bisectors as well. [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E, F, I;
A = (0, 35.535);
B = (-15, 0);
C = (15, 0);
D = (0, 0);
E = (8.437, 15.547);
F = (-8.437, 15.547);
I = (0, 9.95);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);
draw(circle(I,9.95));
label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, NW);
label("$I$", I + (1.5, 3));
[/asy] Since $\angle BAD = \angle CAD$ by definition and $\angle ABC = \angle ACB$ since $\triangle ABC$ is isosceles, we can see that $\angle ADB = \angle ADC = 90^\circ.$ Therefore, we see that $AD \perp BC,$ which means that $ID$ is an inradius. What's more, we can find $ID$ using the Pythagorean Theorem, since we have $IC = 18$ and $CD = \frac{1}{2} \cdot 30 = 15.$

Therefore, $ID = \sqrt{IC^2 - CD^2} = \sqrt{18^2 - 15^2} = \sqrt{99} = \boxed{3\sqrt{11}}.$